Kyle's Pay Back
by B-pod
Summary: Kyle finds a way to get revenge on Cartman, but did he go too far? Kycart one-shot


**EDIT: Ugh, I'm sorry you guys. I think I'll just make this a one-shot. You can all live with that, right? I DO have ideas about this, so I might decide later in life to make more chapters for it. But for now, I'mma just move on to other fanfics. Because getting myself to work on this is actually stressing me out. Yeah, sad, right? Also, I just don't really like this one all too much.  
**

Kyle scowled angrily at the cocky boy marching away like he was the king of the world. Cartman was an absolute monster who could only feel love for himself, and hatred for others. He drove Kyle insane, and he just wanted to strangle the life out of the bastard. If he could even get his hands around his fat neck. Kyle grabbed at his red curls and tugged on them, nearly ripping them out of their roots. He let out and angered growl that would have been a scream if his teeth weren't grinding into each other.

"Come on, dude. Just forget it," Stan said from behind him. Kyle turned around and started to stomp down the hallway. The other two boys caught up with him and walked on either side of the steaming mad Jew.

"He's such an unbelievable asshole!" Kyle shouted, his voice echoing around the lockers.

"Just don't let him get to you," Stan told him. He must have gone through this a million times before. "He's been pulling this kind of shit for years. You might as well get used to it."

"That's easy for you to say, Stan!" Kyle snapped at him. "You haven't been the center of his freaking scheming sense elementary school, having to take all his 'shit' ALL the time!"

Kenny made a "Pfft" and rolled his eyes. Kyle heard this and whipped around to glare at the blond.

"_What _Kenny?!" Kenny put his hands up in a defensive manor.

"Nothing, nothing," he reassured. Truthfully, he thought that Kyle was not only over reacting, but being kind of self centered thinking that he was the only one who had to put up with the fatass, but now didn't seem to be the safe time to state that. Kyle looked ahead again and went on about how much he hated Cartman and how much agony he deserved. Kenny tuned him out and Stan just nodded every once in awhile, agreeing with everything he said in hopes that it would calm the boy down. This must have happened at least once every day. Cartman goes and says or does something stupid, usually directed towards Kyle, then Kyle blows a fuse, they fight for a bit, then it ends with Kyle ranting like a women on her period to his friends.

"Someone needs to put that bastard in his place," Kyle continued as the trio exited the school and onto the snowy courtyard. "He needs to be taught a lesson he'll never forget. He needs--"

"Hey, guys."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, TOKEN?!" The black boy frowned at Kyle before turning to Stan and Kenny.

"My parents are going to be away for the weekend, so there's going to be a party at my house Friday night. Everyone's invited. You guys in?" Kenny immediately brightened up.

"Yeah!" he answered in delight. Stan gently bit his lower lip in thought.

"Maybe," he answered after a couple of seconds. He turned to his best friend. "Kyle?" Kyle was silent for a moment, his arms folded across his chest. He could probably just tell his parents he was going to sleep over at Stan's or something, and he did need to calm himself.

"I guess so..." he said. Token nodded and started to turn to walk away when he thought of something else.

"Oh, by the way. It's BYOB." Kenny's excited face turned sour.

"Aww, come on! You're rich!" But the boy was already walking away.

"Fatass better not be there, though." Kyle had returned to the Cartman-hating subject, making his friends mentally groan. "If he is, I--"

"Oh look, there's Wendy," Stan interrupted in relief, waving to his girlfriend from across the courtyard. "I'll see you guys," he said before eagerly rushing over to the girl. Kyle watched for a minute before turning to talk to Kenny. Before he could say anything though, Kenny quickly said something about hearing someone call his name, and ran in the other direction to a group of girls. Kyle frowned at being ditched like that, but let it go and made his way home alone.

In between that day and Friday, Kyle stressed over how to get back at the one person he despised as much as he did. All he wanted to do was make him suffer. He wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine ten-fold. By the time the party rounded the corner Kyle had given up (for the time being), and decided to just let loose and forget about Cartman, at least for that one night.

---

"Where the hell did you get that?" Stan asked Kenny that was holding a camcorder in his lap. The poor boy only shrugged with this mischievous grin plastered on his face. Stan took a right and drove down the rich part of town (the only people living there being Token's family) that was littered with cars and teenagers moving to the same destination.

Kyle rested his chin in his palm with his elbow propped up against the windowsill in the back seat, mindlessly starring outside at the familiar faces walking by. Nearly all of them were carrying big metal kegs, arm fulls of bottles, and six packs of beer. He could already tell this night was going to be crazy. In fact, he was starting to wish he had stayed home. The last time he went to a house party, everyone had gotten drunk, including him who was peer pressured into it. He winded up having a huge hangover and throwing up repeatedly for days. His parents had guessed what had happened, and he was grounded for a month. Not only that, but his mother had made a PTA meeting for all parents about how their kids were going off getting drunk, and winded up suing any place in town that sold alcohol, leading him to be the least popular kid in school (only for a couple of months. Soon enough the teens forgot about it and went back to hating Cartman and nerds like Pip again). He informed his mom that he was attending some sort of homework club. She bought it, and so here he was.

Once they finally managed to find a parking space among all the traffic, the three got out of the vehicle and joined the other kids walking down the sidewalks. Kenny lugged his twelve pack that he snagged from his dad out of the trunk, and they started walking.

"Hey, fags. Thanks for giving me a ride," an all too familiar voice said with sarcasm from behind, hooking his big arms around Stan and Kenny's shoulders with Kyle swished in the middle.

"Awww. Did po' widdle Eric have to walk?" Kenny teased, readjusting his hold on his box. Stan said a short greeting while removing Cartman's arm from him. Kyle obviously just ignored his presence, cursing in his head that the fatass came after all.

Cartman ignored Kenny's comment and fixed his eyes on the twelve pack. "What brand is that?"

"Keystone," Kenny answered, receiving a scoff from the bigger boy. "What?"

"Figures that's all you could afford. That piss doesn't even taste like anything."

Kenny frowned at the box and simply told Cartman to go fuck himself, shrugging his arm off his shoulder. Cartman, unfortunately for Kyle, switched his attention on him.

"Well if it isn't the little party pooper. You gonna have your mommy come and bust us again?" He poked at the back of Kyle's head obnoxiously as he said this.

"Piss off, fatass. At least my mom's not here to get wasted and fuck students like your--OW!" Cartman had kicked the back of Kyle's leg, making the boy stumble over.

"Watch your mouth, Jew-rat," Cartman sneered. Kyle stood up straight and glared daggers at him. But before anything passed his mouth, Stan took his shoulder and lead his friend down the sidewalk.

"Not tonight, okay?" Stan said in a low voice as they walked. Kyle took a deep breath.

"Okay," he sighed out. "No getting worked up. Got it." The two continued their way to Token's giant house while Kenny stayed behind with Cartman to show off his new camcorder.

Cartman examined the device closely in his hands. "You stole this, didn't you?" Kenny only have him a cheesy smile and a snicker in response.

---

It had only been fifteen minutes into the party and there was already glass shattering, fights breaking out, bedrooms occupied, unconscious bodies sprawled all over, and Kenny getting it all on tape. Kyle had basically just been circling the first floor the whole time, watching his classmates making complete idiots of themselves. Even though Token's home was practically a mansion, the place was packed to the rim. It looked like he had invited the entire student body. To get a moment away from the blasting surround sound stereos and flashing colorful lights (which _of course _Token could afford), Kyle escaped to the nearest bathroom. He (after several minutes of searching) opened a door to the lavatory, rubbing his aching head. When he looked in the room, he instantly regretted entering. He jumped back when he saw two people, which he quickly recognized the top person to be Craig, laying in the bathtub. Craig looked over his shoulder and glared at Kyle for interrupting, revealing the person under him to be Clyde, who gave a startled squeak of some sort and blushed madly. Kyle just starred with his jaw hanging open in shock. Craig gave him the deadly look that clearly said 'Get the fuck out of here', and Clyde started squirming around like he was trying to hide himself from site.

"S-Sorry," Kyle managed to whisper before slamming the door shut. Before he could process what he'd just witnessed, Kenny came dancing over to him, his camcorder held high in the air like a trophy.

"Dude, check this out!" he shouted over the booming music with a huge grin. He held the screen of the camera up to the traumatized Kyle's face. "I got Bebe to flash her boobs. Here, look."

Kyle snapped out of his state when he saw the blond girl on the tiny screen about of lift her skinny red shirt. "Gross, dude! I don't want to see that," he exclaimed, covering his eyes with his arm. Kenny rolled his eyes and lowered the camera.

"Fag," he muttered, watching the digital video of Bebe jiggling her hooters around like she was in 'Girls Gone Wild!'.

"Dude, Kenny, I just saw the most disturbing thing..." Kyle said, glancing at the bathroom door behind him.

"What? D'you catch Butters and fatass making out?" Kenny guessed without interest, keeping his eyes set on the recording in his hands.

"What? Ew, no! Are they?" Kyle asked in disgust, his head snapping back at Kenny. Kenny just shrugged.

"I dunno." Kyle growled a little at Kenny for startling him like that, but forgot about it when he remembered what he was going to say.

"Craig and Clyde..." he started off slowly.

"What about 'em?"

"I just saw them... kissing on top of each other..." This caught Kenny's attention, and he quickly switched his gaze from his camera to Kyle, surprise all over his face.

"_Really??_" Kyle nodded in confirmation. "Where??" The redhead jerked his head a little towards the bathroom. Kenny rushed over to the door before Kyle could stop him, and twisted the doorknob eagerly, camcorder ready. "Dammit. It's locked."

This time Kyle was the one who rolled his eyes. That's when he heard a shrill scream somewhere nearby. He searched the area to see where it came from and before long, he spotted that girl Annie with the short curly hair pinned to a large purple sofa by Jason. She slapped him, her face flushed with both anger and embarrassment, but Jason and his friends surrounding them just laughed drunkenly, and he continued to work on her. The scene had attracted the attention of most of the people in the room, including Kenny who was now recording it. Everyone was laughing at poor Annie's feeble attempts to break free from the drunkard's grasp, except for Kyle that is. Did they all seriously think this was funny? The girl was practically being molested right in front of their eyes, and they all just stood there and watched? Not that he was actually doing anything to stop it either. Luckily, Annie's friends came running to her aid and pushed the boy off her before things got too serious. The crowd made big "Awwww"'s and "Boooo"'s in protest as the girls guided the sobbing Annie away. Kyle immediately identified Cartman's laugh somewhere in the crowd. He could identify it a mile away, he's heard it so much. It was his devilish, hysterical type of laugh. A laugh he, Kyle, could not stand.

Just then, something clicked in Kyle's mind. His green eyes shot from Annie crying, to the satisfied smirk on Jason's face, to Cartman whom he found leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room, talking with Butters (and they weren't making out, thank God). He took a second to organize his thoughts into a plan. A plan to finally get back at Cartman and all the stupid things he's done in the pass. It would cost Kyle some of his pride, but it would totally be worth it to see the defeated look on that asshole's face.

"Kenny, where's Stan?" Kyle questioned his friend urgently.

"Last I saw him, he was over by the staircase with Wendy." Without a word, Kyle grabbed Kenny by the wrist and dragged him along through the crowd towards the stairs. They found Stan sitting in a black leather chair with Wendy on his lap, the couple in the middle of a deep make out session. Kenny pulled out his camcorder once more.

"Stan," Kyle said, but they didn't stop. "_Stan_." Stan opened one eye to frown at his best friend. He broke away from his girlfriend reluctantly.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"I need to talk to you," Kyle said.

"Kyle, I'm kind of busy right now." He proceeded in kissing Wendy, who twirled her finger around a lock of his black hair. Kenny began to wolf call at the two, Kyle left grumbling impatiently.

"Stan!" Kyle shouted. Stan sighed out his nose and opened his eyes once again to show that he was rolling them.

"I'll be right back, babe," Stan informed Wendy, leaving her pouting in the chair. Stan must have drunk at least a little of something. Usually the only pet name he addressed his girlfriend with was something like 'hon' or 'sweetie' like they were a married couple, but never 'babe'. The three walked to a more secluded area where they could talk. Stan crossed his arms, looking mildly pissed.

"Ok, _what?_" Stan asked coldly like he was saying, 'This had better be good'.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kenny asked, curious of what Kyle found so important. Kyle glanced around to make sure a certain someone wasn't listening.

"I've thought of it." Stan and Kenny looked at each other, seeing if the other knew what he was talking about. "I've come up with a way to get back at fatass."

"You have?" Kenny questioned in interest.

"What is it?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyle motioned for them to come closer, and so they leaned in far enough to hear him whisper his plan.

Both of their eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Kenny asked, making sure Kyle wasn't just pulling their legs.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no," Stan said, shaking his head and moving his outstretched arms around in front of him like he was making a shield for himself.

"I know it's a little..."

"Crazy?" Stan finished for Kyle.

"...Yeah. But, come on. This is a perfect way to teach him a lesson."

"And you're actually willing to go through with this?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"Yes, dude."

"This is a _really_ bad idea," Stan said with intense seriousness in his voice.

"Are you kidding?" Kyle said. "It's an awesome idea."

"Yeah, I think it would be funny," Kenny chuckled.

"I'm out," Stan stated and started to walk back to the party.

"Aw, c'mon, Stan," Kenny whined. "It'll be fun."

"No. I'm not having anything to do with this." With that said, he was back in the chair with Wendy.

"Whatever. Screw him," Kyle said with a shrug. "Get your camera ready, Kenny."

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Kenny double checked. Kyle smirked at him.

"Absolutely."

---

Cartman grunted with boredom, watching all the people dancing around like retards while he waited outside one of the bathrooms for Butters to finish vomiting. Somewhere among that crowd of moronic teenagers, his eyes caught sight of a bush of curly red hair. He smirked to himself, ready to go annoy his favorite Jew, but soon he discovered that said Jew was already making his way toward him. There was something wrong with him. He had a wobble to his step, and was wearing this goofy looking smile.

"Heeeeeeey, Cartmaaaaaaan~" Kyle slurred when he got close enough. Cartman now saw that he was carrying a beer bottle in one hand.

"Hey, Jew. Having fun, I see." Kyle's smile widened at this so that his eyes were barely open.

"Oh yeah. Lots and loooots of fun," he informed, taking a slug at his beer and exhaling loudly. After whipping his mouth with his sleeve, Kyle threw the bottle at the floor and took a couple steps forward. Cartman jumped slightly when the bottle shattered and moved a bit away to avoid the flying pieces of glass.

"Dude, watch it," he snapped at Kyle, who just laughed. "The hell is wrong with you, kike?" Kyle froze when he heard the 'k' word, and his face twisting a bit, but for only a split second before turning back to his foolish grinning. He kept coming closer, so close that he was pressing his whole front up against Cartman's. Cartman starred in confusion as the redhead took the collars of his jacket in his hand and rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

"This coat look--_hic_--looks great on you," he said, looking directly into his enemy's brown eyes. "Red... Nice and sexy." Cartman didn't bother correcting him that the coat he was wearing was brown. He was too weirded out by all of this. Kyle rested his head on Cartman's shoulder, his red curls tickling the big boy's nose. He began moving the tip of his index finger in circular motions on Cartman's chest, and tilted his head up so he could look at his face. "Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" he sighed, the stench of alcohol on his warm breath traveling up Cartman's nostrils. Kyle moved his hand up to pull Cartman's head down so he could whisper to him. "Wanna find a bedroom?" His lips were just barely touching his ear, making Cartman tense up noticeably.

"Whoa." Cartman pushed Kyle away from him and took half a step back. "Dude, get away from me. You're drunk." Kyle giggled girlishly and decreased the space between them once again, taking Cartman's wide hips and pressing their pelvis's together.

"Did you just figure that out?" He closed his eyes and leaned forward, standing on his tip-toes and separating his lips a tiny bit. Cartman pushed Kyle's face back and scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Okay, Kahl, seriously. You need to lye down."

"I will if you lye down with me," Kyle murmured seductively, wrapping his arms around Cartman's neck and winking. Cartman frowned and pulled Kyle's arms off of him.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air or something?" he tried suggesting, just wanting to get the drunk off his back.

"Nuh-uh," Kyle objected, now burying his face into Catman's large chest and hugging his waste tightly. "Not unti--_burp_--not until you bring me to bed." Cartman sighed out of irritation. He realized the boy wasn't going to leave him alone. Being away from this stuffy party and into the brisk night air might help sober him up a little, so he decided to lure him out. Cartman started to walk in the direction of the back door, and Kyle let go and trotted on after him, Kenny and his camera close behind.

On their way to the back of the house, Kyle reached out from behind and gave Cartman's ass a quick squeeze, earning him an "Eep!" from the bigger boy. Cartman turned around sharply to face the laughing Kyle, outraged.

"KYLE! THE FUCK?!" he shouted, holding his butt with both hands protectively. Kyle laughed hard, almost falling over. Cartman scowled, resisting the urge to smack him down right then and there, and stomped over to the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. The yard was huge, and still had the old play area where all the boys in their 4th grade class used to gather for 'Lord of the Rings' meetings. On the left of the yard was a semi-steep hill, Token's mom's giant garden sitting at the bottom of it. Surprisingly, the place was deserted. All except for Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny who had hid behind a bush next to the door.

"Okay," Cartman said, scanning the area. "Just stay out here for a while until you stop acting stu--" While he had been instructing him, Kyle had snuck up behind Cartman and tackled him, sending them both hurling to the ground, and rolling uncontrollably down the hill. The two violently toppled down, rolling over each other, until they were halted by at bush. Cartman had landed on his back with his head leaning into the thick shrub. Some time during their fall, Kyle got himself to the front of Cartman, so that now he was resting on top of him.

Cartman groaned in agony, rubbing the back of his head, too sore at the moment to notice that Kyle was also petting his(Cartman's) head. He smirked down at Cartman's pained face, playing with his surprisingly bunny-soft brown hair. Cartman opened his eyes and glared with both anger and confusion at the boy on top of him.

"What the hell was that all about, gay-wad?" he hissed, wincing at his aching joints when he tried to move. Kyle just kept on smirking evilly at him, stroking his hair repeatedly. After a couple of minutes of just laying there, Cartman grew awkward. "Kahl, you can get off me now..." He made no move to do so. "Kahl...?" There was something in those emerald eyes that didn't rub Cartman in a good way. They almost looked a little... dangerous. "Kyle, get off me. You're seriously freaking me out right now."

Kyle leaned his face in uncomfortably close. "Good," he breathed before taking Cartman's pudgy face in his hands and rashly pressing their mouths together. Cartman's eyes nearly popped straight out of his head. He screamed into Kyle's mouth, which allowed Kyle's tongue to shove it's way down his throat, causing Cartman to gag. Cartman broke into a panic, struggling desperately to sit up, or to at least breath. Kyle had used his feet to crush into Cartman's shins, and pinned his arms on either side of his head, preventing his victim to use his limbs to try to escape. Damn, when had this scrawny Jew gotten so strong? Guess all that basketball really did him some good. Or maybe Cartman's just a really out of shape weakling. Both, most likely.

Kyle pulled back after a good three minutes, and watched happily as Cartman gasped for air. He then moved to his neck, where he planted light kisses here and there, and ran his tongue up his jaw line and back. "How does it feel?" Kyle muttered between kisses.

"It feels sick, is what it feels like!" Cartman shouted, scrunching up his neck to try to hide it from Kyle. "Get the hell away from me, faggatron!" Kyle, annoyed that Cartman was still on offense, reunited their lips. Instead of chocking Cartman with his invading tongue, this time he bit down, hard, on his bottom lip. He dug his teeth into the flesh, taking in Cartman's screams of pain, and only stopped once he tasted the metallic taste of blood. He sucked on the open wound like a starving vampire, licking up every last drop. While doing this, he got both of Cartman's hands pinned above his head, and held them single handedly so his other would travel the fat boy's mid section. He snaked his way up his shirt, gripping at his love handles.

"Stop." Cartman's voice was starting to crack. There was no denying he was scarred out of his mind right now.

"Shut up," Kyle hissed quietly, sliding his hand up to Cartman's bare chest. Cartman let out a gasp at the feel of Kyle's thumb rubbing circles around his nipple, and bit back a second one when the sensitive knob was pinched and twisted. Cartman's heart was thumping like a paddle ball against his ribcage, threatening to burst out at any second. His face was unbearably warm, and his chocolate brown eyes were beginning to water. He refused to cry in front of Kyle, but this didn't seem like Kyle at all. Kyle saw that Cartman was holding back tears, and suddenly became more excited then ever.

"Cry," he egged on in a dark voice. "Scream for me." Cartman shut his eyes to stop the flow of tears. _"Do it_," Kyle demanded harshly, giving his nipple another sharp twist.

"_No!_" Cartman snapped back, suddenly finding the strength to pull his hands away from Kyle's clutches, and shoved the crazed Jew off. Kyle fell back on his butt, and Cartman scrambled to his feet, starting to dash back up the hill as fast as his legs could carry him. Kyle chased after him, catching up quick, and knocked the escapee to the ground once again. He turned Cartman onto his back, and before Cartman could do anything, punched him right in the cheek. Cartman's head crushed into the dirt from the impact. The intesnly satisfying feeling the strike gave Kyle brought him to hit the boy again. And again. Three punches later, the tears finally came out. Cartman lay there, choking out pitiful little sobs and whimpers, his face loosing composer. Kyle absorbed the image bellow him, and had the urge to taste the tears he'd been so longing to squeeze out of the bastard. He lowered himself and licked up the salty liquid hungrily. Cartman quivered like a leaf trapped in a tornado, which only got Kyle more excited. When he sat up a started unbuckling the terrified boy's belt, Cartman began to scream.

"HELP!" he shouted as loud as his vocals could. "_HELP! RAPE! RAPE!_" Kyle wrenched the belt out of his pant loops in one swift pull. He flinged it to the ground like a whip, and started on unbuttoning Cartman's jeans. The flow of tears were pouring out like waterfalls. "HELP, GODDAMMIT!"

"Kyle, stop!" All of a sudden, Kyle was unwillingly torn away from Cartman and forced to his feet. Kyle ripped himself away from--who turned out to be--Kenny. Kyle shot a piercing glare at the skinny teenager, who returned the nasty look with a serious one. "That's enough. Don't you think?"

Cartman scooted away a few feet, starring at the two with both relief and alarm.

"It's okay, Cartman," Kenny assure, never moving his fierce gaze from Kyle's angry eyes. "Kyle was just pulling a prank on you."

"Oh, shut up, dude," Kyle snarled, pushing the blond a bit. "You were in on it too."

"Yeah, but it was your idea."

"Still, that doesn't mean can go saying '_Kyle _was pulling a prank' like you had nothing to do with it."

Cartman watched them argue from his spot on the lawn, trying to process what was happening.

_It was all just a joke?_ he wondered in his mind. _None of it was real? I was safe the whole time? Kyle tricked me?_ When he confirmed all these questions, his blank expression formed into an outraged one. His wet eyes indicated anger, hurt, and humiliation. Grabbing his belt first, Cartman got to his feet and waltzed right up to Kyle. Before the Jew could look around, Cartman slammed his open palm clear across his bony cheek. The contact was so powerful and unexpected, it knocked Kyle right off his feet and sent him soaring downward.

"Very funny." Cartman's voice was dripping with so much hate, it was skin crawling. He shot Kenny a two second look, then stomped off to the dark streets.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**As fun as this was to write, I can't help but think it's not very good. It's kind of rushy. I don't usually do this kind of writing (drama or whatever the hell this is supposed to be). I'm also just getting used to writing SP stuff. It's kinda hard to keep them in character. So let me know what you think, because I honestly can't tell if this sucks or not.**

**By the way, is that "ranting like a women on her period" thing sexist? I'm a female, and I don't find it insulting. But if some of you gals do, I'm sorry. It's just that South Park can be kinda sexist, so I wouldn't think it would really bother any of you.  
**


End file.
